yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Me/guide/Wallpapers
This guide explains how to obtain the wallpapers on Me's computer. The total number of wallpapers you have will determine the ending. There are a total of 88 wallpapers in Me Ver. 0.05 (85 + 3 secret wallpapers), but only 81 are needed to obtain the canon ending. You can obtain wallpapers in any order at anytime. (Note: wallpaper names and descriptions are not shown due to spoilers) #1. You get this wallpaper when you start the game #4. Interact with the leaking white monster #5. Discover the Sponge World (Nexus) #6. Obtain the Eye Fruit Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #7. Discover the Block World (Nexus) #8. Get caught by a Teru (can be found in multiple places) #9. Discover the Pencil World (Nexus) #10. Obtain the Eraser Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #11. Use the Eraser Effect on an NPC #13. Interact with Ruka (The green haired, red shirt NPC. You'll find him in multiple areas) #15. Give the Lollipop to Peanut (See Item guide) #16. Obtain the Magnet Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #17. Obtain the Wings Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #18. Discover the Snow World (Enter the pink circle in Sponge World) #19. Obtain the Distort Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #20. Discover the Retinoblastoma World #21. Discover the Pink Grate Maze #22. Talk to Hando in his house #24. Talk to Hando in the Building of Truth (Enter the white building in the MOTHER 3 world) #25. Obtain the Mask Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #26. Discover the Hand World (Nexus) #27. Discover The Edge #28. Discover the Blue Rose Maze (Find the Gray Space Orb, then enter the door) #30. Discover the MOTHER 3 World (Interact with the glowing mushroom in the Hand World) #31. Discover the Kaleidoscope World (Nexus) #32. Discover the Barn #33. Talk to Hando inside the Barn #34. Obtain The Weather Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #36. Dance on the dance floor #37. Get your picture taken in the photo booth #39. Discover the White Desert #42. Obtain the Orifice (See Effect walkthrough) #43. Use the Eraser Effect on the shadow figure sitting on the bench #46. Discover the Nebula City #48. Talk to Resta, the Cafe owner #49. Ride the box (Find the Box Orb, then interact with the box) #53. Interact with Mixello in the Laboratory #56. Interact with Black Hat #61. Discover the Rainbow Forest #63. Find Thomas in the Reflection Room #64. Interact with the of paper in the Pink Wonderland #65. Find the sunken bus #66. Obtain the Sprite Effect (See Effect walkthrough) #69. Discover the Glass World #72. Interact with the portrait in the Abstract Gallery #73. Look at the moon through the window #74.Discover the river in the forest #75. Interact with the fox in the Fun House #76. Interact with the shadowy hole #78. Discover the Patchwork World #79. Destroy the clone #80. Interact with the eye painting #81. Interact with the corrupted Me Secret Wallpapers All 3 secret wallpapers can be obtained by interacting with certain paintings in the Fangame Gallery. (Note: you need to interact with the paintings multiple times until they activate) #86. Interact with the painting with a white shirt and a baseball bat. #87. Interact with the painting with yellow stripes and a gun. #88. Interact with the painting with a pink haired girl. Editors note: will update over time Category:Walkthroughs